A hydraulic valve arrangement with a working connection arrangement having a first working connection and a second working connection, both working connections being connectable with a hydraulic consumer, a supply connection arrangement having a pressure connection and a tank connection, a first valve arrangement with a first valve, closing the pressure connection or connecting it in a controlled manner with the first working connection or the second working connection, a second valve arrangement with a second valve, closing the tank connection or connecting it in a controlled manner with the first working connection or the second working connection, and a control arrangement controlling the first valve arrangement and the second valve arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,759. The valve arrangement has two three-position valves, which can be controlled by a control unit via pilot valves. The first three-position valve controls the flow of hydraulic fluid from a pump to a consumer, while the second three-position valve controls the flow of hydraulic fluid from the consumer to a tank. The consumer has two pressure chambers, each being connectable with the pump or the tank via the three-position valves.